Interrupted
by Kalira69
Summary: Morgana has a dream of the future, and Gwen, as always, is by her side to soothe it away. Morgana/Gwen, Femmeslash


The eighth of twenty-five comment!fics for the IJ Porn Battle. Third of five - in the battle - for the 'Merlin' fandom. My first time writing femmeslash, too... Hope I did well. I actually wrote a total of three femmeslash comment!fics during this battle.

* * *

**Interrupted**

* * *

Gwen woke easily - as usual - when she heard the sadly familiar sounds of fine linens rustling and the small whimpering noises of a frightened woman. She climbed out of her pallet, flapping her skirts to straighten them as she rushed to Morgana's bedside.

Morgana was caught in the hold of another dark dream; Arthur was fighting away some huge winged creature, his men scattered on the ground around him, either dead or injured.

"My Lady! Morgana…" Gwen called, laying a hand on Morgana's cheek and trying to wake her gently. She was unsurprised when it didn't work - Morgana's dreams often trapped her, and she would wake when it was over.

Gwen straightened and fetched the pitcher and goblet off the table in the centre of the room, bringing them back with her, pouring a glass in readiness for Morgana's awakening and settling them on the nightstand.

As she waited for Morgana to wake, Gwen sat on the side of the huge bed, dabbing sweat delicately away from her Lady's face and trying not to admire it. The light was low, but it often was when she had the opportunity to look freely - Gwen was almost always here, ready, just in case Morgana had one of her terrible nightmares.

The moon was dark tonight, but even the dimmer light from the stars caught the smooth planes of Morgana's delicately pale skin, making it seem as if it were glittering in the dark room, made drab by comparison.

Morgana gasped, tossing her head and moaning for a few long moments, making Gwen tense in worry before she finally lurched upright, panting for breath, her eyes not yet focusing correctly.

Gwen snatched the waiting goblet and reached out hesitantly to brush over Morgana's arm. "My Lady?" she whispered.

"Gwen…" Morgana breathed. "Oh, _Gwen_." she almost sobbed, ignoring the offered water and lunging to wrap her arms around Gwen's shoulders, burying her face in her lover's strong, supportive shoulder.

Gwen carefully set aside the goblet - apparently her intuition had been wrong, this time - and shifted further onto the bed. She cradled Morgana against her, making familiar, soothing sounds, and wished that she could do something else - something to _stop_ the horrific dreams.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana." Gwen murmured, stroking her back.

Morgana sniffed quietly, then shifted to sit back. "Would you do something for me?" she asked, accepting the offered handkerchief.

Gwen blinked, surprised, but she had her answer instantly. "Of course, my Lady . . . anything."

Morgana made a face. "Not 'your Lady', _me_, would you do something for me?"

Gwen smiled. "Of course. Always for you, _Morgana_." she amended.

Morgana found a wavering smile. "Thank you. Make me forget?" she asked, her voice, usually so strong and sure, faint and almost childlike.

Gwen reached out, stroking her calloused fingertips over the soft lines of Morgana's face, feeling the faint residue of her sleeping terror. "Of course…" she breathed, and then she leant forward and kissed her Lady, her Morgana. Gwen was intent on replacing whatever nightmarish sensations Morgana had felt with the feel of _her_.

Morgana relaxed swiftly under the familiar ministrations of her maid - her best friend, her lover. After a few moments, she moaned happily, reaching up to pull Gwen's hair free of her habitual sleeping braid and burying her fingers in it.

Gwen pulled back to pepper kisses along Morgana's fine-edged collarbones and she moaned again, pulling hard at her lover's shoulders to encourage her.

Gwen smiled against Morgana's lips before moving to the side to trace over the strong contours of muscle running up her neck. Gwen pulled away and blew lightly across the wet stripe she'd left, enjoying the pleasurable shiver that it sent through Morgana.

She didn't get long to admire her lover; Morgana pulled away, groaning and covering her face with one hand. Gwen leaned back as well, looking Morgana over curiously.

Morgana peeked at up her. "I keep seeing _Arthur_." she explained irritatedly.

Gwen's brows rose. "_What?_"

Morgana giggled a little, flopping back onto the bed, "I had a nightmare about him - _fighting_, of course - and now his face keeps popping up behind my eyes. It is rather distracting."

It was Gwen's turn to giggle, as she shifted to lie next to Morgana. "I can see how it would be!"

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was 'Merlin, Gwen/Morgana, starlight' - oh, and I'm sorry I sort of... Petered out? there. Er. Lack of space - and a wicked idea that, well, Arthur's battle in Morgana's head and refusing to leave? Might not turn _me_ off, but it probably would her.


End file.
